Ownership (Trailer)
by The Lone Kid
Summary: Okay, I know this was fast but I was saving this thing and I planned ahead of time so here it is, the TRAILER to the SEQUEL OF A Cat's Tale! Disclaimer: still don't own frozen but the idea of this story is all I own and the cover photo. Enjoy! (I recommend you read A Cat's Tale first if you haven't read it yet)
1. Trailer

**THE FOLLOWING LOGO IS OWNED BY DISNEY AND THE AUTHOR HAS NO CLAIM OF IT'S CHARACTERS AND ANY OTHER DISNEY REFERENCES THAT MAY OR MAY NOT APPEAR IN THE FANFICTION STORY**

**BUT THE IDEA OF THIS STORY BELONGS TO THE AUTHOR**

***PLEASE READ THIS LIKE A TRAILER YOU SEE***

* * *

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OOOOO**

**OOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO****

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**iiiiiiiiiii**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii****OOOOOOOOOOO****

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii****OOOOOOOOOOO****

** OOOOOOOOOOOO**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii****OOOOOOOOOOO****

* * *

**"All is in peace in Arendelle, until a ruler did appear"**

_The person stepped inside his office, and looked at the painting hanging on the wall._

_"George, have a boat prepared for me after my meeting" He smiled_

**"A person who wanted something so great, along he spread out fear"**

_" Then so be it!" He yelled furiously_

**"One day he was in the kingdom, and demanded to see the Queen of Snow"**

_"You can't talk to Elsa like that!" _

**"And all of the Kingdoms suffered, both painfully and slow"**

_"If we don't do something soon, then all hope is lost!" _

**The Lone Kid Presents**

_"Wait, what?"_

_"You heard me, now let's go!"_

**Our Heroes**

_"Come on, Anna!"_

_"Kristoff, where are we going?"_

_"Elsa!"_

_"Olaf? what happened ?"_

**Will go face a danger like no other**

_"I want her, captured and chained!"_

_"Do you understand?"_

**A Journey that will test their trust in one another**

_"Don't you trust me?"_

_"...yes"_

_"You hesitated!"_

_"What?! No! I didn't, come on, I'm totally with you!"_

_She just raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Fine...maybe I am hesitant to join you"_

**While meeting new friends along the way**

_"Sooo...You're a Princess from DunBroch?"_

_"Aye, ye got a problem wi that, lass?"_

_"I've always wanted to go to Corona!"_

_"...that is, after this is over, you mean?"_

**And the faith of every kingdom**

_"Are you telling me, you're putting your trust in a bunch of children!?"_

_He just glared at him._

_"They are not children"_

**Rest in their hands**

_"They are our last hope"_**  
**

**From the Creator of A Cat's Tale**

_"So, how are you planning to get her back?"_

_"Easy, we fight"_

**This Year**

_"What?! Bears?"_

_"Ah! It can talk?! You can talk?!"_

_"Umm...I think so?"_

**Will question the bond between Family and Friends**

_"You're not my sister!"_

_"She's not some kind of weapon you can just use!"_

_"Are you sure about that?"_

**And need all of them to work together**

_"We never would have imagined the destruction he caused, the pain he inflicted,_

_the length he would go through, just to get what he wants"_

**To save us all**

_"You don't have to do this, you can still stop this from happening"_**  
**

_"Don't you see? I can't, it's too late!"_

_"It's never too late"_

**Before it's too late**

_"No!" _

* * *

**_Ownership_ **

**By: The Lone Kid**

**Coming to Frozen Archive This 2014**


	2. Trailer 2

**The Following trailer is fake or made by the author and it is not used for profitable purposes and is just made for fun and recreational use for the up-coming sequel of A Cat's Tale**

**Disclaimer: The author DOES NOT OWN Frozen**

***Again, please read this like a trailer you see***

* * *

**^  
/o\****  
**

**/ooo\  
/oooo\  
/ooo\  
/o\**

**/ooooo\**  
**/ooooo|ooooo|ooooo|ooooo\  
oooooooooooooooooooooooo  
**\ooooo|ooooo|ooooo|ooooo/****  
**/ooooo\**

**\o/**

**\ooo/  
\oooo/  
\ooo/  
**

**\o/  
v**

* * *

**Spring, in the village of Arendelle**

"Yes, it's finally here!"

**It couldn't be calmer**

"Calm down Anna, spring isn't going to disappear in a day you know?"**  
**

"I know, I know"

**It couldn't be greener**

"Elsa! I have the most amazing idea!"

"That you're going to stop talking for the day?"

"No! but what if you meet, the one!"

**But that's about about to change**

"...Elliott?"**  
**

**Sooner than they think**

"Not again!"

**This Year**

"Run away!"

"Anna, what's wrong-Ahhh!"

**Will have another epic story**

"Finally, just the person I wanted to see"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked drowsily before she fainted

"uh..."

**That needs all of them**

"Okay guys, let's do this!"

"How can we do this when you're heading off to another direction?"

"...I knew that"

**To work together**

"You should, know that this is the, most weirdest thing, I've ever done!" he shouted

"Watch out for that-

"AHHH!"

-hole..."

**and save us all**

"Oh..." she said jaw dropped

"...My..."

"...God..."

Sighing, he said "We're doomed..."

**Featuring:**

"Are you ready?"

**A quirky Princess  
**

"I was born ready, Elsa, come on and show me what you've got!"

"Are you sure this isn't a bit..." he asked looking concerned and afraid

"what?" she asked trying with all her might to estimate where her sister might hopefully land

"Go!"

"...Extreme!"

**A Warrior**

"Lass, are ye sure ye know what yer doin?"

"Of course, you just have to er-umm...kick it?"

"Aye...lemme have a go"

She kicked the door with such force that it flew off the hinges

"Well what did ye know, it worked!"

**A Dreamer**

"So you're telling me, you don't have a dream?"

*sniffles* "No ma'am..."

"Well, that can't be right, everyone has to have a dream, maybe you haven't found it yet"

"No, dreams are just an illusion"

**A Thief**

"AHH, a thief! please don't hurt me"

"Don't worry, he's not going to hurt you, right Eugene?"

"well..."

"Eugene!"

"Alright, alright, I won't hurt him...much"

**An Ice guy**

"Now, that is one beautiful ice sculpture"

"Ahem"

"I mean not as beautiful as you, feisty pants but uh-" he gulps

He turned to the Queen and mouthed _"Help"_

**A Prince**

"But then, who couldn't resist my charms?"

"Uh, that would be the bear..."

"Huh?" he turned around ans screamed when he saw a large bear shadow

The girl laughed when he hid behind her "relax, it's just a mouse, see?"

"Ahem, I knew that, I was just protecting you"

**A Snowman**

"Why can't you tell Elsa how you feel about her?"

"It's not that easy Olaf"

"Oh, maybe I can help you! I like to consider myself as a love expert!"

**A Cat**

"Awe, who's a cute little kitty huh? Who's a very cute wittle kitty? you are, you are!"

"Hey! Who ya calling cute?!"

"AHH it talks?!"

"Okay, now you've gone and hurt my feelings"

**and A Snow Queen **

"Hey, aren't you cold?" he asked as he removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders

she smiled at him "No, the cold never bothered me anyway"

He smiled back

* * *

_**Ownership**_

_**By: TheLoneKid**_

**Coming to Frozen Archive this 2014**


	3. Teaser

**THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW IS ONCE AGAIN OWNED BY THE AUTHOR AND THE CHARACTERS AND ANY OTHER DISNEY CHARACTERS AND SONGS ARE ALL OWNED BY DISNEY AND THE AUTHOR HAS NO CLAIM OF IT AND THIS IS NOT MADE TO MAKE A PROFIT AND JUST ONLY FOR FUN **

***AGAIN, PLEASE READ THIS LIKE A TRAILER YOU SEE***

* * *

**O  
OO  
OOO  
OOOOO  
OOOOOO_OOOOOO_OOOOOO  
OOOOO_OOOOOOO_OOOOO  
OOOO_OOOOOOO_OOOO  
OOO_OOOOOO_OOO  
OOOOOO_OOOO_OOOOOO  
OOOOO_OOO_OOOOO  
OOOO_OO_OOOO  
OOO_O_OOO**

* * *

**YOU'VE WATCHED THE MOVIE**

_"It's completely frozen" said Kristoff in shock_

**YOU'VE READ A CAT'S TALE**

_"My friend, people do crazy things for love" said the love-struck cat_

_Angelo glanced at him with a pained expression_

_"Yeah, people do crazy things for love but YOU'RE a cat"_

**YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER**

_"It's over, you can't stop it!"_

**BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA**

_"Well, I guess there's one thing you_ don't_ know about me"_

**HOW WRONG YOU ARE**

_"I never give up..."_

**THIS YEAR**

_"Finally, Spring! Oh don't you love it Elsa?"_

_"Yes Olaf, it's really something, isn't it?"_

**FROM THE CREATOR OF A CAT'S TALE**

_"Sooo...Tom, when are you exactly planning to tell Elsa how you feel?"_

_Tom spit out the milk he was drinking at Kristoff_

**BRINGS YOU ALL**

_"Wait, what?"_

**INTO A STORY**

_"Look, Anna...not everyone gets to have a Prince Charming and live a happy ending you know?"_

**THAT NOT ONLY SHOWS THAT TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL**

_"...it's because I love you"_

**BUT TO SHOW THAT NOT EVERY PRINCESS OUT THERE**

_"Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene of Corona!"_

**IS ALL**

_"Princess Merida of Dunbroch!"_**  
**

**PRIM **

_"...and what are you going to do about it, little girl?" the towering man sneered_

_*clang!*_

_The said man was now sprawled on the ground unconscious_

_"Whoa! Remind me not to get on yer bad side, lass" she said as she poked the body with her bow_

**AND PROPER**

_"How many times I have to tell you?" she ducked just in time before an arrow hit her_

_"I told you Anna, I just don't think she's interested!" he shouted back_

_"IT'S TRUE LOVE!" she cried out and punched the guy behind her_

**OWNERSHIP BRINGS TO YOU**

_"We should really fix those two up!"_

_"Are ye sure that's e good idea? We are talkin about the Snow Queen, right?"_

_"Anna, I know you mean well but are you sure he's the one for Elsa? He seems-_

_He brought out the flowers and held it to her_

_-Sweet?"_

_He laughed, his eyes twinkling in the night and Elsa laughed as well_

_-Funny?"_

_"I'm so sorry! I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" he said as he tried to help her up_

_-Sincere?"_

_Elsa looked at him and saw he still has his cute boyish look, his brown hair wet, his face glowing with an enchanting smile...and his eyes..._

_-Handsome?"_

_"Um...yes?"_

_"Hmm...don't you see Rapunzel? He's definitely perfect for Elsa!"_

**A NEW ADVENTURE WAITING FOR OUR HEROES**

_"Don't worry Elsa, I won't let him hurt you!"_

_"I can handle him myself!"_

_"Look, I'm just trying to protect you!"_

**SONGS THAT YOU MAY HEARD BEFORE**

_"I won't say I'm in love, Anna!"_

**RECURRING CHARACTERS**

"Your Majesty, the Duke of Ducksbill-

\- it's Dukinsville!"

"Don't we know you from somewhere?"

**AND MAYBE AN OLD FRIEND OF ELSA**

_"...Elliott?"_

_The Princess looks between the two and smiled_

_"I'm just...gonna go then, bye!"_

* * *

**_Ownership_**

**_by: The Lone Kid_**

**_Coming Soon!_**


End file.
